The present invention relates generally to illuminated balloons, and more specifically, to an illuminated balloon having a translucent design on at a least portion of the balloon wherein light directed into the interior of the balloon from an externally attached electric lamp effectively illuminates the design.
Unlike many articles of manufacture, balloons have survived the test of time and continue to grow in popularity for use as gifts, displays, souvenirs, decorations, and the like. For years, balloons have been a source of visual enjoyment and entertainment, especially for children.
While most balloons, including the latex and the Mylar® type balloons, are particularly attractive in the daylight or other bright, well-lit atmospheres, their attractiveness cannot be fully appreciated at night or in dark places such as at the circus, evening sporting events, or simply outdoors during the evening hours. Unfortunately, these are the circumstances during which balloons are most often sold and meant to be enjoyed by the consumer and surrounding public.
There exists a need in the present balloon art for an illuminated balloon assembly adapted for use with virtually any known type of balloon wherein a light source is attachable to an outer surface of the balloon so as to direct light through an interior chamber thereof, illuminating the balloon and any design printed thereon. The light of the present balloon is positioned between a patch and the outer surface of the balloon.